Back To Your Heart
by LemmeBlowYRmind
Summary: The Organization's life before they were turned into nobodies is lived out in a school for children who were abused or abandoned. A turn of events turns them into the nobodies they know today. This is their journey to find their life before getting their hearts taken and finding the teacher they all adored.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The children. The school. The teacher.

It was a cloudy day, the leaves were turned orange and red as they fell out of their trees as the children in the schoolhouse played outside. There were 14 children running around, or relaxing as they had a break from everyday classes. The children were from the ages 5 to 17. All of them were amazing in their own special way. There were 12 boys: Xahanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Lenzo, Isa, Lea, Demyx, Luxlord, Marluxia, and Roxas. There were also 2 girls: Xion and Foudre

All of the children had come from broken homes. Parents abused, neglected or abandon them. Some of the children were runaways that found their way to the school. No matter how they got to the school, they knew it was a safe place.

Teachers came and left throughout the years. It was usually older women who watched over the children. The teacher now at the school was a young woman of age 22. She was beautiful, with her raven hair and deep brown eyes. She had a smile that could brighten the whole world. The 14 children all loved her more than the other teachers that have been at the school. Her name was Inna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Inna

Inna became a teacher at the school after her aunt had retired and handed the job to her. Inna actually wanted to be a nurse, but after seeing the children and the sorrow they had in their eyes, she couldn't refuse. She had only been teaching for a year, and already, each child had a special place in her heart. Not all of the people at the school were "children" to her. The older boys were her friends, but they all shared a great level of respect between one another. She loved the younger children as if they were her own.

The younger children, Roxas, Xion, Demyx, and Foundre ,all slept in the nursery. Larxene was the oldest at 8 years old, Roxas and Xion were the youngest at age 5. Axel was 10 years old, but he still snuck in the nursery and slept on the floor. He found the nursery more comforting. The younger children had the worst nightmares. Inna woke up in the middle of night to screams or cries from the nursery. When the children had nightmares Xehanort would always wake up as well to help her with the children. Inna would tell all of them stories about Kingdom Hearts.

The story she told the most was about a man who had no heart, so he worked as hard as he could to gather hearts to make kingdom hearts. When it was completed the man had a heart.

The children always asked about hearts. What it was, how it worked, why could it get taken away. Inna would always reassure them that their heart was their own to keep; no one could take their hearts away from them. The stories about the Kingdom hearts put the children in a good mood as they finally fell asleep.

Inna was tucking in Foundre when she heard Xehanort say "You need to start telling them the truth," In a low whisper so he wouldn't wake the children. Inna looked up at his scarlet eyes and thought about what she said for a second. She looked at her hands and replied "I..I just want to make sure they aren't hurt anymore than they already have been. Also, I don't think they are quite ready to know the truth." Xehanort felt frustrated, so he sternly said " I was Roxas's age when I first saw a heartless. It came to my room to take my heart. What will you tell them when a heartless attacks us?" Xehanort stormed out of the nursery and stood outside he door waiting for Inna.

Inna knew that Xehanort meant the best, but she didn't know how to tell the children of the heartless. She wasn't ready to see their faces. She wasn't ready for more nightmares. She just wanted the children to be at peace for once in their lives. She knew Xehanort couldn't understand.

Inna walked outside to talk to Xehanort. As she passed him she invited him to the kitchen to talk with some privacy. Inna started preparing some tea as Xehanort sat down by the counter she was working at. Inna was being frantic. She always gets like this when anyone mentions the heartless. Xehanort watched her frantic tea making for a couple minutes. "Inna." He said softly. Inna kept making tea in her frantic way. "Inna." He said a little louder. She continued. "INNA" he yelled. Inna immediately stopped what she was doing, looked straight at him as a tear fell down her cheek.

Xehanort got out of his seat as quickly as he could and held her as tight as he could. Inna sobbed, she knew that one day the heartless would come one day. She was scared. Inna knew of no way to defeat them if they came near her students. She couldn't do anything right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – My Heart is a battleground

Xehanort continued to hold Inna until she stopped crying. He knew her fears, but he had to prepre the children if Inna couldn't. Xehanort loved Inna more than anyone he has ever loved before. He knew that after he turned 18 he would be able to tell Inna his feelings, he only had a couple more months, he couldn't wait any longer. Inna was everything to him.

Inna pulled away from Xehanort's embrace and wiped her tears. " I think we should go to sleep. I would hate to be tired for the kids tomorrow. I really hate disappointing them, especially Roxas." She told him. "Inna, why don't we just all relax tomorrow? Lets try to have some fun before the winter comes. Everyone would love it." Xehanort said. Inna, still teary eyed, looked at him and nodded. Xehanort gave Inna another embrace and they both went to their rooms.

The next morning Inna had slept in that day. When she woke up she frantically got ready and ran to the kitchen to see what the kids were up to. She knew there were crazy messes all over the schoolhouse. She ran downstairs to find only Braig and Lea playing their DS's while sitting on a couch. "BRAIG!" she yelled. Braig's head shot straight up "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he screamed back at her. "I hope not! Where is everyone? Why are there no messes?" Inna asked. "Xehanort and Dilan took all of the little kids outside, I don't know what they are doing." He replied.  
Inna looked out the window to see all of her students laughing and smiling as they ran around outside. She had never seen a smile come out of Lenzo or Aeleus. Inna smiled as she looked at the children then realized it was after noon and she started to frantically make lunch for everyone. She was done when she heard Xion shriek outside. Inna's heart started beating as if it were about to break out of her chest. She stayed still and looked down. Marluxia ran inside and yelled "Everyone hide! It's the heartless…They got him. They got Dilan." Inna remained still even though she heard what Marluxia said.

Inna dropped everything and ran outside to gather the younger children. She picked Xion and Foundre up and put them hid them in the nursery. Xion was crying, and Foundre was hugging her. Inna kneeled to look at them in the eye. "Foundre, stay by Xion. You guys watch over each other. I'm bringing everyone in here. Hide in the closet and don't come out unless it is Xehanort or I. Understand?" she explained. Foundre nodded and both of the girls went in the closet.

Inna felt an adrenaline rush. She looked outside the window and saw Xehanort, Aeleus, Isa, Lenzo, Luxlord, and Marluxia fighting the heartless with random objects. She couldn't find Dilian, but she had to save the other children. She went around the house yelling Brag and Lea's names. She heard the kitchen pantry open to find Braig. "Braig, go upstairs with Foundre and Xion. They are in the Nursery. Go find anyone you can and stay up there." Braig ran off. Inna knew she had to fight with her students. Without thinking she grabbed a baseball bat and ran outside.

As soon as she got outside she saw Luxlord and Isa's hearts get taken away. Inna dropped the baseball bat and fell on her knees. She put her head down and sobbed. At that moment, Inna didn't care if the heartless took her heart. She knew she failed her students.

Xehanort fought the heartless with any object he could find. He couldn't defeat them. He knew only the key like sword he had seen as a child could defeat the heartless. Regardless, he tried as hard as he could. He watched the students fall one by one. He was the only one left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roxas running to Inna. He was yelling her name, but she couldn't hear him. Roxas finally got to her and started hitting and shaking her. He screamed her name. Heartless started surrounding them. Roxas jumped infront of her. Xehanort jumped infront of them. He hit the heartless over and over, but then the all jumped. Xehanort knew it was the end of him. He looked at Inna one last time before the heartless took his heart out and he fell into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Xahanort to Xemnas

. When Xehanort got his heart taken he didn't see if Inna and Roxas had made it out alive. All he saw was darkness as it swallowed him up. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, all he could think about was Inna. The woman who taught him more than any other woman had in his entire life. Where was she now? Was she swallowed up by the darkness like he was? Xehanort wasn't remembering anything now. Who was Xehanort? Who was Inna? Where was he? What was the school? What was anything? Everything was darkness.

Xehanort awakened in a castle full of white. He felt empty. Xehanort couldn't feel anything at all. He had no name. He had no memories. He had no heart. Xehanort had nothing, that's when he had become a nobody. He looked up to the sky to see a heart shaped moon. The moment he looked at that moon he knew what it was called. He knew it was Kingdom Hearts. That was the only thing he knew.


End file.
